Prequels:Exposure
by Spacebabie
Summary: First fic of the Prequels spin off. Takes place right after The Journey. Goliath regrets causing trouble for Elisa. Meanwhile Elisa feels the need for increased security.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**Exposure

* * *

**

Pain radiated out of the injuries on Goliath's body. Injuries that were caused by electrified hammers, inflicted by a group of humans dressed in blue armor. The a pain from the blunt ends, coupled by the electrical burns was the most evident thought on his mind. There was also a mixture of other feelings that were drowning out the physical pain.

The first was fear. Goliath was almost ashamed to be running for safety from humans. He had to run, to leap from building to building. His strong legs were able to cover more distance than a human and with the aid of his wings he could leap. If his wings were not in such pain he would have been able to glide back to castle Wyvern. His injured state was part of the reason he was afraid. The other reason was the woman he carried in his arms.

Elisa was the most prominent fixture in his mind. There was the fact she watched over him while he was in his vulnerable stone sleep. The fact she tried to defend him from the men in blue armor when they first had descended from their helicopter. She had succeeded in keeping them from destroying his stone form long enough for the sun to go down. She tried to defend him again after he was injured and she was attacked.

They had attacked her, another strong thought, and a thought that caused him to be filled with a burning rage. Why were they going after him. It hadn't even been a week since the night at St Damien's. He understood the populace may be frightened and that some may even dislike their kind. He had thought they would be no worse than that woman on television, the one who argued with Macbeth. He did not expect an army of gargoyle hunters to have been organized so soon.

His final, and odd, thought was on that man who helped them. A strange man who had second thoughts about being a member and attacked his leader. The strange man had said he was going to Japan.

"Goliath," Elisa's vice caused him to slow down. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down on her. Even with her hair all tangled up from their battle, her face slick with sweat and part of her bottom lip swollen from where she had bit it, she was still beautiful. "I have been too focused on getting you away from the clock tower."

"I think we need to stop."

"Why?" He paused anyway.

"If we keep going like this, I'll throw up."

Goliath noticed the green undertone of her skin. "I'm sorry." He set her down on her own two feet. He should of asked how she was fairing and instead he ignored her. The way he had held her and the jostling from running and leaping must have caused the discomfort to her stomach.

"You need to take a breather yourself," She brushed her fingers against his arm, pausing just before she touch a splotch of skin that was darker shade of lavender than the rest.

"We will wait until your stomach has settled, and then we shall continue."

"We can't continue this way." She peeled away a few strands of hair that stuck to the side of her face. "Both of us can't."

"We cannot just sit here." he stared back at the path he left behind. It was part of his city that he was trying to protect. He felt like he had been betrayed again.

"And you can't continue they way you have been going," Elisa told him. "What were you going to do? Were you planning on carrying me close to Wyvern and then jump off the end of the nearest building and try to glide to the castle?"

He chuckled. "If I was going to Wyvern we wouldn't be running in this direction." He cradled the bottom of her chin and guided her face towards the direction he was racing towards. "What do you see?"

"I see apartment buildings," her eyes narrowed for a brief second before she recognized one building in particular. "Matt."

"I was taking you there."

"Matt is probably still at the precinct," She said before she held up her arms. "but I know a way in through his balcony."

"I believe we have waited out in the open long enough now," he scooped her into his arms. When he was sure she was comfortable he ran towards the edge of the building.

* * *

"It's a damn mad house out there," Matt Bluestone sighed as soon as he entered his apartment. The red headed detective spent most of the evening handling phone calls from citizens claiming that they have seen gargoyles, and trying to cool down irate people who demand to know what the gargoyles task force was doing. "I need a vacation." He leaned against the door and ran the tips of his fingers over his forehead and around his temples. He had felt the beginning sharp pain of a headache already developing on his way home from work.

"Next time someone from Avalon brings a skiff, I'll let you go on a trip." Elisa Maza answered.

"Elisa?" Matt did not jump at the sound of his voice, but he did flinch. He stared towards the direction of the kitchen, where here voice was coming from. What was Elisa doing in his apartment and why didn't he show up for work? He was running out of ways to calm their Captain down and making excuses

"Hey partner," Elisa emerged from the kitchen. She was not dressed to pay anyone a visit, much less him. The only article of clothing that Matt could see was a light blue sleeping gown. Her hair was tangled and she had nothing on her feet. "Sorry for breaking in unannounced, but Goliath and I needed someplace that was safe." She glanced down at the half filled cup of coffee in her hand. "Sorry about borrowing some of your coffee."

"Goliath is here?" He approached her and paused when he noticed her swollen lip and the bruises on her arms. Forget the headache. "What happened?"

She brushed a few bangs that hang over her eyes. "Goliath came by my place last night. And decided to sleep outside on the balcony. That new organization, the Quarrymen saw him. They climbed down from their helicopter." She closed her free hand into a fist. "I stalled them long enough for the sun to set."

"Then what happened?" He grabbed her hand and guided her to his couch.

"We fought each other," Elisa set down her cup on the old and worn coffee table before she sat down. "Goliath and I verses several Quarrymen. We managed to take the battle to the clock tower."

"In a way, you did show up for work." He tried to keep from chuckling. There were times and places for jokes and now wasn't the time.

"Yeah," her smile was brief. "If it wasn't for that one guy who decided the Quarrymen wasn't for him…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The good news is we are alive and we are safe."

"That reminds me," He craned his neck, trying to look for the over seven foot tall lavender gargoyle. "You said Goliath was with you."

"He was," she took another sip from her coffee cup. "That would be another thing we borrowed, your phone. As soon as we came here I called Wyvern. Broadway and Brooklyn came by and carried him home."

"He was that injured?"

She nodded. "I also called my folks. I can't stay at my place."

"And you can't stay here, not without causing some talk at the station." He stood up. "I am going to explain to the captain what happened, and I'll feed Cagney."

"Matt?" She rose to her feet. "Where did these guys come from?"

"The Quarrymen? I'm not sure."

"They gathered together a little fast."

"I agree," his mind drifted back to his evening at work. "I can understand public outcry and several people being in a state of shock, but not this, well I can see hate group forming in a month or two." He stared at her. "Some of them came to the trailer park we are using as a temporary precinct."

"Go on," she urged.

"One demanded to know why were not doing anything and several cops including Morgan told them that we couldn't rush into it, not legally that is."

"Attacking ordinary citizens isn't very legal either."

"From what I have seen so far they don't care about doing things the legal and right way."

Elisa took another sip from her cup and set it down. "Part of me wants them to do something irrational so the city can shut them down, but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Too early for that to happen. Even if they did skate over the edge the populace would demand they keep the Quarrymen."

"Not everyone out there hates us."

"They don't hate you," Matt sat back down.

"They hate the clan and the next few nights are going to be rough for them, Goliath, especially."

* * *

The spare key he had borrowed from Elisa had almost got jammed in the key hole. The former federal agent wanted to inform the super to use a little 409 on the lock. That was going to wait until after Matt took care of a few things for his partner.

Soft meows greeted Matt when he opened the door to Elisa's apartment. A grey cat bolted towards the detective when he stepped inside and stopped in it's tracks.

"Hello kitty," Matt greeted the feline. If cat's could look confused then Cagney was bewildered at the site of him. "I know you were expecting Elisa."

Cagney replied with a small meow.

"She'll be back soon, but in the mean time I'm going to feed you." He made his way to Elisa's kitchen and opened the pantry door. He had seen Elisa take out cans of cat food before and the sight of the familiar cans on the bottom shelf told him is assumptions were right.

Cagney went nuts at the sight of the cat food in Matt's hand. His meows grew louder and he ran up to Matt to rub his body against his legs and weave around the detective's feet.

"The chicken flavor must be your favorite," Matt chuckled as he set the can on top of the counter and began the search for a can opener.

A familiar, and steady rhythm outside the apartment caused Matt to pause in his tracks. The sound of the whirling blades could have belonged to a traffic helicopter or even a police chopper. Matt was not going to take any chances.

He ran to the roof top windows that over looked Elisa's living room as the air craft neared. It wasn't a police or traffic copter. The helicopter was spray painted blue. It had a golden letter Q set on jagged scratch marks. Matt had seen such marks before. They were the marks that was on the armor a quarryman member wore when he beat against the doors of his trailer office.

"Don't even try it," Matt glared at the air craft. He had his hand in the pocket of his trench coat, searching for his cell phone. If there was even sign of a fold down ladder he would be calling his precinct. He might not be able to take them both on if they tried to attack, but the populace would know what kind of organization they were.

To Matt's semi satisfaction, the copter slowly hovered away. There was no telling if it was because of him, or the lack of a sleeping gargoyles.

"Let me find that can opener," he said once he had returned to the kitchen. He would call Maria after he had fed Cagney.

* * *

"That's that detective," the quarrymen in the co pilot chair said once he had a good look into the apartment. His narrowed at the sight of the tall man with red hair and dressed in a tan trench coat. "The one who's door I kicked open."

"Bluestone," Fleance told him. She had wondered why she was instructed to fly out with Buck instead of Banquo. "His name is Detective Matt Bluestone."

"Yeah, that's the guy." Buck tried to get a better look of the detective and could swear that Bluestone was trying to glare ate him. "What's he doing here?"

Fleance gritted her teeth. "He's Elisa Maza's partner. She was the same bitch trying to protect that large gargoyle the previous night. " She couldn't get mad at Buck, not everyone was given the information on Maza. "We were so close. We almost took out the monster's leader."

"The demon loving bitch? Should we take him out, since he's her partner and all?"

"We'll leave him alone, only cause he hadn't tried to defend a gargoyle or attack us, that and Castaway hasn't ordered us to touch him, yet."

"What are we going to do?"

"Were going to go back," she grabbed onto the controls. "There is no sense in attracting unwanted attention. That might upset Castaway."

* * *

The man known to the public eye as John Castaway placed a small teapot on top of the coiled metal burners of his stove. The tea would be a soothing drink that would go hand in hand while reading the news paper. He had glanced at the headline when he sat down. It was about his organization, his Quarrymen.

"Nice to know that we are getting some of the spotlight," he spoke in the polished English accent had been using for the past few days. "It still would be better if those monsters were still on every cover, but at least his way we might get some more recruits." He had several phone calls that day, answering the number placed at the end of his televised add. Only one person wanted to join, the others just expressed their support.

A quote underneath the picture of the Quarrymen had caught his eye. "Yes, we did seem to come out of nowhere." He couldn't keep from smiling. "People love fast results."

* * *

_Five Days Ago_

He had to hurry, he had to pack up everything and leave the city, find a motel to stay at. He could not waste a single minute. Everything had gone to hell and he knew the police officers have their hands on Jason and Robyn.

Jon froze at the thought of Jason. His older brother had watched over him and his sister ever since their father was murdered by the demon. Jason had known that all of those monsters, those gargoyles were evil. Jon had refused to listen. He learned the truth when Goliath had first throne both Jason and the woman Jason had loved over the side of the dam and then when Jason had returned Goliath had used his brother as a shield.

"I did not shoot Jason," Jon muttered as he threw several suitcases n the floor. He had to load them with everything he had and could easily carry. "I did not shoot him, not on purpose."

They had overheard the Demon's plan, he and Robyn both. The Demon was going to kill all of humanity with a carrier virus. He and Robyn had suited up in their most powerful armor and flown towards St Damien's. They would have apprehended the demon right then and there if it weren't for her minions. Jon expected the other gargoyles to show up and try to keep him and sister distracted while the Demon could perform her spell.

Then Jason and Elisa Maza arrived. Jason tried to convince Jon that Jon had been right all along in his assumptions that Goliath and the others were trying to fight the Demon. Jon had to admit he had doubts and the red gargoyle with a beak was no where to be found and the beaked gargoyle had seemed the most distrustful of the demon.

Then it happened. There was a roar from the back and Goliath had tried to slip away. Jon felt his trigger finger slip and a blast was aimed in the direction of Goliath's chest. Then Jason had jumped, no, he didn't jump. He was pulled in front of Goliath to take the blast.

"I Shouldn't have fled," Jon said. He pulled out dresser drawers and grabbed handfuls of clothing. "I should have staid and fight. I should have gone after the demon." He hoped Robyn was able to take care of the female gargoyle and her virus.

That led to another thought. If Robyn hadn't succeeded in finding and destroying the Demon, then it meant the gargoyles have won. The container that had held the virus would have been shattered, the main chemicals riding the air molecules. There was no telling how much time was left, nor if it would be long and painful or quick.

"This is how I'm spending me final hours." He had fled the scene instead of trying to help Robyn. He left his brother and sister to be taken by the police where they were going to spend the small remainder of their lives before the virus leads them to death's embrace.

Jon slapped his face. He shouldn't think like that. He had to have some faith in his sister, and there was that police detective with her. Maybe she had come to realize what monsters the gargoyles were and helped Robyn fight them off and save the world.

The knock at the door caught Jon by surprise. "Damn it!" He had been found out. The cops had tracked him down and where there to arrest him on the spot.

There was another knock. "Mr. Canmore?" The voice was deep and gruff, and belonged to a total stranger.

Jon froze. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he answer the door and risk being arrested, or should he find some way to sneak out a window.

"Mr. Jon Canmore?" The voice repeated. "You have nothing to fear from me. I am not an officer. I was sent by your Aunt Fiona."

"Aunt Fiona," Jon repeated as he walked towards the front door. Jon remembered when his great Aunt had taken him and siblings in after their father was murdered. She told the three of them that she had chosen his father to continue the Hunter line and instead of choosing either Jason, Robyn or himself she had said that the three of them should work together. What would she say now that their latest attempt at destroying the demon was a disaster and there was a good chance that humanity was doomed?

"Good evening, Mr. Canmore," the man in the hallway was tall with a narrow bony face. A head full of greasy brown hair was topped by a black fedora. The rest of outfit consisted of a crisp shirt, pair of fine pressed slacks and a leather aviator jacket. "I hope you won't mind in joining me for a cup of coffee. It would be better to discuss matters in the café on the corner than here."

Jon blinked. Was he hearing right. "Coffee?"

"Unless you prefer something else to drink." the other man said. "I'm sure they have tea and cocoa."

"Ye want t' take me out fer a cup of coffee?" Was this man crazy, or did he not fully understand the predicament Jon was in. "I am certain as of now that the cops are trying t' find me so that they could arrest me and ye want t' take me out fer coffee?"

"The police don't know where you are," the brunet smiled. "They wont be able to find you for at least a few weeks with the false information that we gave them."

"It's na just the police that I am worried about."

"You don't have to worry about that carrier virus."

* * *

The decaf latté was a good idea, Jon Canmore had thought after he and the man, a Mr. Gahad, had entered the café and ordered their drinks. If Jon was going to die soon he might as well enjoy a rich and sweet beverage, if not it would give him time to think of the next step he needed to take.

"I know you have several questions," Gahad asked while they were waiting for their coffee.

"That would be correct in yer assumptions," Jon said as he lowered the bill of his bright red baseball cap. He did not have enough time to assemble a decent costume. He was able to grab a cap and a pair of green tinted sun glasses. " I would really like t' know what ye mean about the carrier virus."

"It has been apprehended," Gahad answered. "Associates of mine had informed me it was in the hands of Mr. Xanatos and it has been put in a safe. Its on it's way to our offices."

"What will happen t' it?"

"Become defunct at dawn. The virus could only be unleashed during tonight's full moon." He noticed the way Jon was looking at him. "but if it will make you feel better I will advise them to send it down to the Marinara trench."

"Is that the only reason ye sought me out?" Jon glanced up at the waitress as she placed their cups down. "And how did ye find me, was it because of m' great aunt or yer associates?"

"You can say it's a combination of both and there were several reasons I looked for you, Mr. Canmore."

"Call me, Jon." The blond man had told him before he took a slow sip of his drink, careful as to not burn his tongue.

"It's what you are, a hunter and it's the fact that you live here in Manhattan."

"Temporarily live here in Manhattan. I still plan on moving before the police find where I live weeks from now."

"We need you to stay in Manhattan. We will be able to provide you with a new apartment."

"Why do ye want me t' stay here?"

"Because there are gargoyles here and the populace knows of them."

"I still don't understand ."

"You will." He selected a napkin and wrote down an address. "Meet me here tomorrow around three, and keep on changing your appearance." He slid the napkin towards Jon.

* * *

The address Mr. Gahad had given Jon had lead the blond man to a small building with a large heavy door. Jon wasn't sure why he was at such a place, or why Gahad wanted to help him. The whole situation seemed shifty, never the less he was there. He might as well knock on the door and announce he had arrived.

"Hello, Jon." Mr. Gahad greeted once he had opened the door. "I knew you were going to come here."

"I still donae know why ye want me," Jon said. The building he entered was barely more than just a large room. A room with little lighting and had the ceiling covered in cobwebs. There was a chart near a table and a small crate that had the lid removed. There were a few other people around and they were dragging folding metal chairs around. "Or exactly where here is."

"Another gift for you," Gahad smiled. "This will be your meeting hall."

"Hall?" Jon asked. He wouldn't exactly call it a hall, more like a room. "Why do I need a meeting hall?"

"To lead your comrade in arms," Gahad explained as he approached the table. He picked up something from under it. "Those who fear and hate the same things you hate, the gargoyles." He placed small statue on the table, a gargoyle figure.

"Goliath," Jon's eyes narrowed. The image of Goliath pulling Jason in front of him replayed in his mind. The image of smoking wound in Jason's chest created a sour feeling in Jon's stomach. "He is their leader."

"I see that you are still eager in destroying the gargoyles."

"Aye, the only good gargoyle is a dead gargoyle." Jon repeated the words his brother told him when Jason was correct. He clenched his hands and wished that he had agreed with Jason in the first place

"This is why I asked you to come here," Gahad's smile returned to him. "Your brother and sister can no longer hunt these monsters. The geis falls upon you. You obviously see why I had to prevent you from skipping out on town."

"No more running," Jon nodded. "I have t' hunt all of them down, fer Jason and Robyn."

"You don't have to do it alone." Gahad held up a newspaper, displaying the bold headline: City Under Shadow of Gargoyle Fear. The image under the headline was familiar to Jon. It was the image of the gargoyles after they had survived the blast Robyn had fired at the clock tower. The same footage had had brought to WVRN's news station. "You will have your army."

"My army?"

"You may have to hire some of them, but many will come from the people, those who want to join out fear. They fear for their lives and the lives of their children. They will want to protect those they care about from the monsters. Their fear and their desire to perform a public service will lead them to you."

"They have aright to be afraid, but many people don't know how to hunt gargoyles."

"You will lead and train them."

Jon still couldn't believe this stroke of good luck. "I just start sending out the adds now?"

"Now is a good time," Gahad pointed to the chart. Images of different parts of a strange body armor covered the pages. "People want to know what is being done about the monsters. People want fast results. You and the rest of your army will wear armor as well. We have also developed a new type of weapon for you to wield." He reached into the crate and pulled up what looked like a silver sledge hammer. He gave the handle a twist and the while thing began to hum. Jon was certain he had seen tiny bolts of electricity dance across the surface."

"My army will fight with hammers?" Jon rubbed his upper lip. It was the only place he had skipped during his daily shave. He had also changed his hair style, gave it a good trim with an electric hair cutter and slicked it back. "Hammers like the men who work in a quarry?"

"Precisely. You and your quarry men will be able to keep the regular citizen's safe."

"Quarrymen?" Jon chewed his lip. The organization was going to need a name after all. "I like it."

"If you are going to lead you are going to do a little more than just get a hair cut and grow some facial hair," Gahad raised a finger. "You are going to need a new name and possibly a new accent."

"Something that isn't Scottish or American?"

"Irish is a little too close to your natural accent."

"I can do several different accents."

"All you need are the keys to here and your new apartment and possibly some speaking tips."

"Aye, I mean yes." Jon agreed, his voice drifting south towards England.

* * *

_October 28th 1996_

The whistling of the tea kettle roused John from his chair. As he turned off the burner he thought about the good luck that had been granted towards him. He had to use some of his funds to help pay for Robyn and Jason's bail, but that was all he was going to need.

"I have to see what this new company is about," John said as he poured his tea. All he knew it was going to be some sort of electronics company.

"I hope nobody minds if I have the television for the first hour," Angela announced once she and the others had finished yawning and flexing their wings. "There is a special I want to watch."

"I was going to cook dinner," Broadway said, his voice was full of dejection.

"You can still make dinner," Brooklyn pointed out. "Nobody wants to eat what I cook. I can even ruin fish sticks."

"I'm in a mood for turkey chili," Lexington added. The smallest gargoyle was in the process of removing the gravel that was stuck behind Bronx's ears. "With the bell peppers and the way its poured on pasta."

"I never had chili on pasta before," Angela said. "I also haven't tried it with turkey either."

"That won't take long to make," Broadway's usual jovial tone returned as he entered the tower. Brooklyn followed after him.

"Hudson may I please watch the special?" Angela pleaded with the eldest member of the clan.

"Ye may lass," Hudson smiled at her. "May I ask what it is?"

"It's about musicals," Angela answered. "It's only a brief history, won't take more than an hour."

"Ye can have the TV far as long as ye want." The tan gargoyle followed the younger three inside. "I'm more interested in this book I want t' finish."

"Thank you," Angela gave him a small hug.

"Angela? Lexington puffed up his chest as he and the female deseeded down the stairs. "I know you want to watch the special now, but maybe later we could watch a movie together?"

Hudson could barely hear Angela's reply but he was certain it was positive. "At least they are courting her and not trying t' impress her wi their physical skills."

Bronx's ears picked up and he let out a small whine.

"I know boy, that was the way we courted the lasses back in the old day, but this is no longer the old day."

Bronx barked softly in agreement and began his descent down the stairs. He paused when he noticed Hudson wasn't following and looked back at him.

"I'll join up wi ye later. I want t' speak wi Goliath." There were several reasons why he wanted to talk with the clan leader. The primary issues dealt with the fact they have been exposed for less than a week and it made patrols difficult, people were always screaming and calling them monster. They were screaming at them before, but now they were calling them by their proper name. The second issue was that group of humans called the Quarrymen. They were the ones who would most likely do more than just scream and they proved it last night when they attacked Goliath and Elisa. That was the third issue, he wished to speak about what had happened to Goliath and Elisa.

All of that disappeared from his mind when Goliath descended down the steps form the highest point of the tower. The once noble and serious leader looked like a hero who had lost a great battle. Goliath looked smaller than his usual height of over seven feet tall with his broad shoulders lowered an his head hanging, wings were neither folded nor were they spread out. His eyes that were full of sorrow matched his frown.

"Lad?" Hudson gasped. He had heard from Brooklyn and Broadway, that Goliath was upset about the attack. They did not mention he was depressed. "I thought stone sleep took care of yer injuries."

Goliath paused in his tracks. His head was raised and his eyes were wide from the shock at seeing Hudson.

"Lad?"

"My other injuries were healed," Goliath sighed. "The fact that I have injured Elisa and that it depresses me will not heal."

"Ye did not hurt her. It were those Quarrymen."

"I led them to her," he curled his hands into fists. "They found me outside of her apartment. If I wasn't there then they wouldn't have attacked her."

"If it wasnae fer Elisa then ye would have been dead."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have visited her last night. You and the others were right. It wasn't a good idea."

"Ye wanted t' make sure she was all right in all this chaos. Ye wanted t' protect her."

"I didn't protect her!" Goliath nearly roared out his frustration. "I caused her harm." He brushed past his leader, mantling his wings and continued down the steps.

Hudson sighed. He will speak with his leader after Goliath had some time to cool off.

* * *

Brooklyn selected another flower from the golden yellow group of Marigolds. The last one he selected had a deep golden orange center amongst the layered petals. The marigolds were joined by the pale greenish yellow jasmine flowers.

"One more to go," Brooklyn said as he made his way through the garden, towards the clusters of light purple flowers. "Lilac."

With his bouquet complete he tied the bundle with a ribbon and placed it in the middle of his beak. He could jump over the side and allow the air currents to carry him back towards the castle, to the window where he had seen Angela, it just wouldn't be dramatic enough for Angela.

Ever since they had returned to the castle Brooklyn and his rookery brothers had stepped up their methods of courting her. Broadway would quote poetry and Shakespeare and bake her treats. Lexington played video games and movies with her. Brooklyn went for the most logical method. He listened to her. He knew she liked art and would listen to the descriptions of the artworks some of her rookery brothers and sisters had made.

Two nights ago he had thought Broadway had succeeded in courting her when he had caught them kissing in the library. He felt heart broken through the rest of the evening, until Lexington had told him that he and Angela had kissed the previous night. Last night Angela had given him a kiss when Brooklyn told her that Goliath was back and only suffered from a few injuries.

Perched on the window, Brooklyn had a good view of Angela. She was seated at a small desk with a pencil in her hand. Her beauty was breathtaking. Tall lavender body with long and toned legs, a slender middle and curved breasts and hips. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with large eyes and a pretty smile. Vestige horns were partly hidden by he dark sable bangs. The rest of her hair was gathered into a braid. Her elegant shaped wings were draped across her shoulders and her tail, ending in a supple tip, rested on the floor.

"Angela?" Brooklyn greeted the female softly. He did not want to shout out to her, out of fear he might cause her to jump.

"Brooklyn," Angela looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of the crimson gargoyle sitting in the window with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk with you," Brooklyn shrugged. Her reaction was less than what he had hoped. "And I thought you would like these." He held out the flowers toward her.

"They are beautiful, thank you." she accepted the gift and stood back to give him enough room to step down. "These are from the garden?"

He nodded. "They are. Fox says we are welcome to any of the flowers in the garden."

"I recognize the lilacs and the jasmines, but not familiar with the third," she brought them to her nose and inhaled. "Marigolds?" Her eyes widened in recognition. "You brought me flowers that shared the name of my sisters?"

"I know it must be hard for you, adjusting to this city and you are far away from home," Brooklyn paused to rub the back of his head. "I mean I can't bring your family here and this is the closest I can get."

"It's a wonderful gift. I didn't know if anyone would remember the names of my sisters. Half the time I don't think anyone pays attention to me when I talk about my life on Avalon."

"I don't understand how anyone could not listen. I enjoy the stories from Avalon." He approached the desk she was sitting at. In addition to the pencil there was a sketch pad with a fine detailed drawing of a tree on it. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"What?" She saw what he was looking at. "You mean that badly drawn picture?"

"I mean it. This is a great drawing."

"If you have seen some of the works of art my rookery siblings had made, then you wouldn't think this was art."

"I have seen a lot of art," Brooklyn smiled at her. "And what you drew is art. Jasmine is your rookery sister who paints and draws."

"Correct," her smile grew wider. He had proved that he listened to her stories.

"Marigold wants to be the best warrior?"

"She won't stop training," Angela's eyes took on a far away look. "She was always out in the fields with that spear of hers, the one she named White Shale. She would only pause when she found a strange rock or a beautiful rose, or when Hercules wanted to spend time with her, or when it was time to eat."

"She enjoys training, Hercules, rocks and roses?"

Angela nodded. "All three of flower named sisters were into flowers when they were real small. They still like them, but Jasmine had kept at the skill of gardening. Marigold turned to training and enjoying things that were strong, like rocks. Lilac learned to love the sea, the ponds and the rivers. She enjoys studying them."

"Angela?" Broadway's voice was heard outside the door. "May I come in?"

"You may," Angela replied.

"I've made something for you." He stepped inside. His large smile disappeared from his face when he saw Brooklyn. "I thought you were alone."

"Brooklyn and I were having a wonderful discussion," Angela told him.

"You were?" the large gargoyle's face was crestfallen.

"We were," Brooklyn did his best to keep from smiling. "What did you make for Angela?" He knew it was going to be something like a cake or cookies.

"I baked her a multiberry pie," Broadway answered while he grabbed for the end of his tail. "It's get raspberries, blueberries and blackberries."

"It sounds delicious," Angela smiled at him.

"I hope it will be," the smile returned t his face. "I'll cut you a piece after it has cooled."

"While it cools I can watch that movie with Lexington."

"Movie?" Broadway asked.

"Lexington?" Brooklyn blinked

Angela nodded. "He invited me." She closed the door behind her, leaving Brooklyn feeling dumbfounded, hopefully he made at least some impression on her.

* * *

Maria rubbed her temples with the full knowledge that it would do nothing to prevent the incoming headache she knew was imminent. She had already delt with several irate citizens that day who demanded to know why the police were not hunting down gargoyles and she had to take care of a problem that was plaguing two of her best detectives

"Captain?" Elisa asked. She and Matt were scrunched together on the small bench in front of Maria's temporary desk. There was hardly any room for anyone to walk around the minimal amount of furniture.

"I'm sorry," Maria removed her hands and sat up straighter. "You were both expressing your concerns about the Quarrymen?"

"Twice they came by my apartment," Elisa answered. "I still unsure if I want to go home or not. I have been promised a new security system, but it wont be installed for a few days."

"I have already offered her to switch apartments with me," Matt said. He had already started to sweat even though they both have been there for a few minutes. "She could stay at mine and I would sleep at hers."

"I don't want him to get attacked because of me."

"Wonderful," Maria turned up the small fan to It's highest power. She had seen the look on Maza' face, a look that was strong enough to crack through Maza's strong will. Maria's will was just as strong. She never wanted anyone to things for her that she could usually do herself. Her own pride had been weakened by the fact she had a leg in a cast and could hardly move around without the aid of crutches. "Unfortunately we don't have specific names and faces."

"Can't we send someone over to their organization to speak with them?" Matt asked.

"Several uniformed policemen had been sent to their main meeting hall, and a few have spoken with their spokesman."

"The blond guy with the English accent?" Matt asked. "What did he say?"

Maria shrugged. "He said he was going to talk with their leader."

"Is that all we can do?" Elisa asked. "Just send them a warning not to do it again?"

"You know we can't arrest anyone," Maria said. "Not without proper id, and we just can't arrest everyone who had joined."

"There has to be something else," Matt said. His hand reached out to rest on Elisa's shoulder but pulled back at the last minute.

"There is something," Maria pulled out a small file.

* * *

Elisa could tell Matt was restraining himself from cursing when they left Maria's trailer office. She knew by the way he held his fists and was forming the epithets with his lips. She almost wanted to take up his offer just so she cold have the image of Matt cursing out a stream of insults at the quarrymen, but then he might have felt the blunt of their hammers for befriending a demon lover.

"You can cool it down," Elisa placed her hand against his back and was surprised she could feel how tense he was underneath all that layer of clothing. "I'm going to get that restraining order and I'm going to have a few house guests over to help protect the place."

"Sorry," Matt said through his clenched teeth. "I just don't see why the city just can't shut the Quarrymen down."

"They'd claim that their first amendment right was taken away from them." Elisa stared out at the sea of tailors and uniformed cops weaving around them. Some of the small temporary buildings held desks and computers, a few were changing rooms. They still couldn't take showers and had to use the port a potties . "We had already discussed this last night."

"You just need to tell Travis Marshall that some of them attacked you," Matt told her. He noticed some particular activity near one of the mobile cork boards. Instead of it being tacked on a wall it was held up by a pair of wooden legs with wheels.

"And the Quarrymen can point out that I was harboring a gargoyle." She kept her voice as low as possible.

"You could always say that you were doing your job."

"My job is to protect humans," Elisa cringed as she said it. "Gargoyles are still for questioning." She glanced at what the young female cop, possibly a rookie, was pinning up on the cork board. "What is this?"

The rookie stepped back to give Elisa and Matt enough room to see what she was doing. She pinned up news paper clippings and police blotter. Elisa noticed the one that had pictures of the Pack, back when they first altered themselves. The notes had them blaming the gargoyles. There were a few others with Wolf and Hyena. In each one they blamed the clan. There were a few with Dracon's gang and other criminals. The gargoyles were always mentioned by the crooks.

"I don't believe they are monsters," the rookie cop said. Her hands were holding onto another clipping and a few tacks. "The only ones they have attacked were those who were doing something illegal. I'm putting together all these articles so that maybe others can put two and two together."

"I think I have heard officer Morgan mention how grateful he was that the perps were gift wrapped," Matt smiled at her.

"What about you?" the rookie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"They have made my life easier. I'm Detective Matt Bluestone."

"I have heard of you. I'm Jessica Cross."

"New to the badge?" Matt smiled.

Elisa bit her mouth and wanted to shield her eyes. Of all the times, her partner choose now to flirt with the rookies. She shouldn't let that get to her. It's nice that at least someone is able to get on with their love life.

"Bluestone is hitting on one of the new girls?" A plump and sweaty cop waltzed up to Elisa.

She cringed. "It looks like it." Elisa hoped Polansky won't walk up to Matt and Cross. Nobody needs to hear that big fat bigot shoot off his mouth about his opinion of the gargoyles.

"What are you talking about?" Polansky asked and tried to hike up his belt further up his protruding stomach.

"Quarrymen," Matt didn't look at him. His eyes were locked in with Cross's.

"Nice to know what someone is taking care of those monsters." Polansky said. He squinted at the message board and snorted in disgust. "We are not hunting them down like we should and already got people like the new girl here who thinks they are cuddly and cute."

Elisa waited until Polansky had left before she spoke. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

"I know," Cross slipped the article back into her pocket and began to remove the other pinned up articles. "I shouldn't put these up here. They may send a bad message."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You are not going to throw them away." Elisa added.

"The civilians will see them and even if it might change their opinion if they can see them, then that will mean the Quarrymen can see them. Who knows what they might do."

"You have a good point," Matt told her. "Elisa is right. You should hold on to them.

"I'm thinking of putting them together for a scrap book," Cross said. She placed the folded articles in one pocket and the pins into another. "That way I can carry it around and show it to people, those that are a little more open minded than Polansky."

"Smart move," Matt helped her remove some of the clippings. "Would you like talk about this scrap book over a cup of coffee?"

"Jalapena," Elisa sighed ad brought her hand to her forehead.

* * *

The night was finally over. To some it meant a beginning to a new day and time to wake up, for those like Goliath it was a relief. The lavender gargoyle could be relieved of the feelings that plagued him, particular stress that had it's claws slicing at his mind and cutting deep into his heart. He would not have to worry about not being able to patrol , of being trapped in his old home and of Elisa.

Sweet Elisa, the thought of the beautiful human brought a new twinge of pain to him as he climbed up the stairs to the highest part of the tallest tower. He called her while she was at work and learned she was able to rest at her parents. He wished he could see her, but he would not let his desire and pride get into the way again. Goliath was thankful he was at least able to hear her voice.

"Lad?" Hudson called up at him. The older gargoyle was several feet below him, already higher up than the exit to the battlements where he usually roosted. "Ye mind if I walked with ye?"

"You are always welcome to join me," Goliath forced himself to smile.

"Thank ye lad," Hudson paused right behind his leader and waited for Goliath to resume climbing before he followed. "Ye seem t' be a bit distant from us. I want t' know if ye paid any attention t' what I have told ye earlier."

"I have remembered." It was true that he kept away from the rest of his clan. Instead of watching movies with his daughter and the trio, or engaging in a game of fetch with Hudson and Bronx, he chose to hole himself up in the library and spent the entire evening reading, or antagonizing over what he had done to Elisa. "It still does not change the fact that I was at least part of the reason she was hurt."

"I donae want ye t' regret last night fer the rest o yer life." Hudson said before he stepped out on the fat stone floor. "Ye done some good, think about that fellow who helped ye at the end. If it wasnae fer ye he might not have turned around."

"He might," Goliath did not look at his teacher. He stared out at Manhattan skyline. The indigo sky was already lightening. "We all knew it was dangerous times. I should have used my better judgment and staid inside, trapped within the castle of my castle."

Hudson blinked at the change in the discussion. "What do ye mean trapped?"

"The Quarrymen are not the only problem. Last night, when I glided towards Elisa someone shot at me, an innocent human, one of those we try to protect. We cannot even go out and protect our castle, less we will be hunted down by those who we swore to protect."

"People are still in the grip of panic," Hudson tried to explain.

"How long will it last?" Goliath couldn't believe Hudson would say something like that. His leader had never turned his back on going out on patrols. His leader never would have suggested that they wait it out until the people have gotten over their fears. "Nights, weeks, months? We can't just ourselves being cut off from the world."

"Ye want t' patrol and ye want t' make certain none of our friends are injured."

"That is correct."

"Ye donae just want t' jump out and glide off without a plan?"

"We need to work on something, something that will allow us to go out, without worry we might be away from the castle at dawn." He turned towards the horizon to see the first crack of dawn. On instinct he spread his wings and leaned forward. His talons reached out and his mouth opened. He never felt the enjoyment of the sunlight. His skin and body hardened to stone before the sun would have been able to cast any sufficient amount of light on him.

* * *

"Cagney, I'm home." Elisa called out to her pet once she had returned to her apartment. She feigned bravery and naiveté as she stepped through the door, not looking around for her guests. "Where are you?"

Cagney meowed and walked up to her. Elisa knew that look in his eyes. It was the look that they were not alone. Cagney stared at her for a full minute before he walked towards the door to Elisa's bedroom and sat down.

"What's wrong fella?" She approached him. "Did Matt not give you food?"

At the mention of food Cagney meowed again and ran towards the kitchen.

"Pavlov was right about those trigger words," she said as she entered her kitchen, only pausing to stare out the ceiling window. There was nothing outside, save for a pigeon.

Cagney did not meow at her when she entered the kitchen. Instead he sat right next to his dish and stared up at her with pleading eyes.

"Looks like Matt did feed you," She stared at the silver of moist cat food that was stuck to the bottom of Cagney's dish and wrinkled up her nose at the foul odor. "You have a few bites left." She saw the look in her cat's eyes. If she left the kitchen without giving him something new, Cagney wouldn't stop meowing. "I'll give you some treats." She opened up a package of Whiskas Lickings and placed a few bites into the bowl.

It was enough to satisfy Cagney. The grey cat dove into the treats and the remains of his food.

"I'll open up a new can later," Elisa told him and opened up her refrigerator. There was plenty of food. She did not have to go shopping for a few more days. "I'm not really hungry." She close the door and returned to her living room. She did feel a little tired. Perhaps what she needed was a small nap.

She placed her gun back into her lock box and slid it close to the couch. She removed her red bomber jacket and draped it over the back After removing her shoes she stretched out on the firm cushions.

Elisa opened her eyes at the sound of the first click. She was not sure what the sound was. It could have been Cagney playing with something, or it could have been a pigeon landing on the glass windows of her ceiling, or it could have been something else. By instinct she staid where she was and did not move an inch.

The clicking sound came again, followed by scraping. Elisa slowly rolled over to her side and reached for the lockbox next to the couch. She was not going to take any chances. She sat back up and peered towards the direction of the sound. It was what she had feared, Quarrymen.

Both were similar in stature and build, reminding Elisa of Storm Troopers. Their blue armor was different. It scent a chill down her spine. It was not just due to the armor's bulk. Most of her fear was because of the masks they wore, nor was it their hammers that shone like liquid metal. Their hoods made her think of the Ku Klux Klan.

There was no time to think about being scared. Elisa grabbed the badge from her jacket and stood up. To her surprise they hadn't turned around. Both were staring up, probably at the helicopter and pilot.

"Freeze!" Elisa shouted. She held up her badge and held the gun in her other hand. "Drop your hammers, put your arms in the air and turn around."

"Why should we do that?" One of the quarrymen said. While they both turned around they did not set down their hammers.

"You are both under arrest." She ignored the sound of the beating of her heart.

"On what grounds?"

"Trespassing, and breaking and entering."

"Maybe we should get out of here," the second quarryman said. "I still say this was a bad idea."

"No," the first one raised his hand. "We have to do this for mankind."

"Do what for mankind?" Elisa asked. She had slipped her badge back into her pocket and raised her gun, using both hands she aimed it at the first one who spoke.

"Kill the monsters and the humans who are traitors to their own kind."

"Is that what you are instructed to do?"

"It was his plan," the second pointed at the first. "He wanted to make a big impression on our leader."

"I bet your leader will be impressed when he gets another message," Elisa kept her eyes on the first one. The second one was more likely to bolt out to the window and climb back up to the rope ladder of the helicopter. He had already lowered the hammer. It was the first speaker she was more afraid of. "Won't be long before you and your hate group will be officially shut down."

"You keep forgetting that the citizens love us," he twisted the handle of the hammer, causing it to charge up with electricity. "Unlike you and the rest of the police force, we are trying to do something about the monsters, and I have a feeling they would be cheering when they found out we killed a monster supporter." He charged forward to Elisa.

"Police, Freeze!" Officer Morgan P, Morgan burst through Elisa's bedroom, followed by his partner. Both cops ran up to Elisa's side while aiming their guns at the advancing Quarryman.

The first quarrymen paused when the two cops emerged for a few seconds. He did not wait long and advanced upon Elisa again.

The bullet that fired from Morgan's gun struck the center of the hammer. Dancing sparks of electricity surrounded the hammer, creating a cloud of electricity that surged down onto it's owner.

The quarryman cried out from shock ad pain before falling forward and releasing his hold on his weapon.

"Sweet Jesus," Morgan said. He stared at his still smoking gun and at the Quarryman. "That was one persistent bastard."

"He's getting away," Remmfeld had raced after the second Quarrymen and paused at the windows. He glared up at the helicopter that was moving away from the building and the man in blue armor who crawled aboard. "Damn it."

"This one didn't get away," Morgan said. He looked like he wanted to kick the Quarryman. Instead he reached out to take Elisa's hand. "Remmfeld, call for back up and an ambulance."

"Gotcha," the second uniformed cop said. He had grabbed onto his cell phone.

Morgan brushed his hand against Elisa's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Elisa sighed. "Pretty good considering this is the second time a gun was fired in my apartment." She stared at the still smoking hammer and the indention the bullet had left in the metal of it's polished surface. "That was some shot."

"I was aiming for the handle. I had no idea the hammer was going to react like that."

"I don't think any of us did." She said and crouched down next to the Quarryman. She raised the hood just enough for her to feel the side of his neck, "Still has a pulse." She removed the hood completely It wasn't anyone she recognized. The man's copper colored hair was cut real short. He had a small nose with large nostrils, bushy eyebrows and a five o clock shadow. She placed her fingers under his nose. "He's breathing."

"After the docs check him out they can arrest him."

"Good." She returned to her feet. "One down and the rest to follow."

"You know we can't shut them down after one arrest," Morgan frowned. Elisa recognized it as type of frown he used when he had to deal with something despicable, yet legal. "It's like when a member of the KKK goes out of line. We can only arrest the guilty members, and not everyone."

"I know. I just hope their leader will get the message."

"He will," Remmfeld told her. "If you want to go to your bed now you can. Morgan and I will watch this guy until the ambulance comes."

"That's fine," Elisa smiled at him. "I have to get up anyway. I have to be at the courthouse in a few hours and the new security system will be installed around five."

"Let me at least get you two some breakfast," Remmfeld volunteered.

* * *

It hadn't even been a full week and already Maria's underarms were getting sore from the crutches. The small pain did not bother her, but it was more apparent that afternoon as she walked down the many hallways of the courthouse. She promised to meet with Elisa after the custody hearing.

"Hector," Maria spat out the name of her ex husband. "I will not be so easily malleable next time. I will not be hobbled and not deem too weak." For the next six months Maria's daughter would be living with her father and Maria would be able to see her on the weekends. It would have to be that way until the next court hearing.

"Captain, Maria Chavez," the woman addressing Maria was the last person she wanted to see that day. Margot Yale had appeared, dressed in that same tight green business suit she wore during her debate with Lennox MacDuff. Her golden hair kept back with a simple babushka. "So nice to see you this afternoon." The tone of Margot's voice and the sour look on her face was an indication that she wasn't nice to see Maria. It would probably be nice for her if Maria was a high ranking member of high society.

"If it isn't the assistant District Attorney," Maria tried her most polite smile.

"Soon to be the District Attorney," Margot's tone grew even more haughty. "Jameson will be retiring soon."

"He's retiring?" Maria like Jameson. He was friendly and reassuring towards her when she had to be a witness for her first trial. When Maria was promoted captain he sent her a small bouquet and a card. "I'm going to have to get him something."

"The retirement party is in a few weeks. He is going to stay on until after the election."

"And you are running in his place?"

Margot was taken back by Maria's innocent question. "Have you not noticed?" She held up a small campaign poster. The look on her face questioned, how dare Maria not notice.

"I'm sorry," Maria shrugged. "But I have been quite busy these past few months with arresting a few gang members and the attack on my precinct." She had hoped she did not sound as forceful as she felt.

"I understand," Margot spoke in a tone that said she really didn't understand. "Your mind has been on sightings of those gargoyles and after they had attacked your precinct-"

"After the Canmores have attacked the precinct," Maria interrupted. "The older siblings confessed on launching a missile into the clock tower. While cleaning up we have found some evidence the gargoyles were actually living there. That was confirmed by the Canmores. The official report was the reason they fired was because they were hunting the gargoyles."

"If those monsters were not living there then there wouldn't be a reason for the hunters to attack them."

"That would be there evidence for locking them up like animals?"

"They are animals." Margot's grip tightened on the handle of her suitcase. "I have to go and meet up with my husband. I just hope he will be able to get the directions correct this time." She placed a small campaign button into the Captain's hand.

Maria glared at the 'Yale for DA' button until she was certain Yale had left. She hobbled over to the nearest trashcan to depose of it. Glancing back into the hall, she could see the familiar form of a young woman dressed in blue jeans and a red jacket, leaning over to the water fountain.

"Maza," Maria moved as fast as her injured leg would allow her.

"Captain," Elisa jerked her head up right. A few clear droplets of water dripped from the corner of her mouth. "How did it go?"

"Lousy," Maria said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I still can see Tina on the weekends and six months from now there will be another hearing, and next time I'll be more than ready," she nearly lost one of her crutches. Elisa caught it and handed it back to her. "Thank you. How did it go for you?"

"I got the restraining order," Elisa held up her copy of the document. "They are not allowed within fifty feet near me."

"Hopefully you will be able to sleep easy now."

"I have to get a new security system installed within a few hours." Elisa checked her watch. "I'll meet up with you in a few hours."

* * *

John Castaway stared at the small group gathered in the Quarrymen meeting hall. There were only six others, mostly men. They were unsuited, dressed in their everyday clothes. Not one of them looked like they were the ones responsible for breaking into the traitor's apartment.

"Which one of you bloody idiots was responsible?" Castaway demanded. His hands were clenched into fists. "Did I give any of you the orders to go back there?"

"No sir," Fleance was the only one brave enough to answer him back. "I don't know who did go back." She glared at her ex husband. "Banquo?"

"While you and Castaway were going over notes in his office, I was hiring security for the Castaway corp."

"One of you had better answer soon," Castaway held up a form. "This is another one of their little 'no-no' notes." He held up a multi paper document held secure by staples. "And this is a restraining order. We wouldn't need a restraining order if you hadn't gone and planned a little surprise party for her.

"It was Rudy's idea," a quarryman exclaimed. "He said that the three of us would be branded heroes."

"Three of you?" Castaway arched an eyebrow.

"I flew them out there," the only other woman in the room, besides Fleance, spoke up. "We might have succeeded if it wasn't the other cops in the building with her. It was a set up."

"We should have waited for Castaway to give us permission," the shorter man said.

Castaway closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Gahad had told him to try and keep his temper in check. "You are correct in the fact that you should have waited until I have given permission." He walked back to the table and set the forms down. "And it is obvious we can never go after Miss Maza, and we are to leave the human traitors be for now."

"Why?" Banquo asked.

"They are not the main issue. The monsters are. We will take care of the demon sympathizers later, but first we go after the main target."

"You attacked that detective woman the last time," the short Quarrymen pointed out.

"She stood in our way," Castaway pointed out. "Only attack the human traitors if they stand in our way."

"Yes sir," Fleance agreed.

"Good, I want to see all of you back here and suited up by seven."

Elisa stared at the new black lining between the windows. The base of the security system blended in with the paneling. Nobody will be able to see it. They would, however, see the sticker of Xanatos's logo stuck onto the glass. She wanted to peel it off. She was not ready to admit she was thankful for the new device that man had given her.

The device performed three actions. The first was to alert both the owner of the apartment and the other tenants. The second action was to send a signal to the police and the security center. The third function was to give a small and painful shock to the person or person who had attempted to break and enter.

"I am not calling to thank him," Elisa said as she dialed the phone. "I am calling to give him a message I want delivered to Goliath." She held the phone against her face and patiently waited.

"Hello, you have reached the Xanatos residence," the dull voice of Owen Burnet answered her. "May I ask who's speaking?"

"Elisa Maza," Elisa answered in a stern tone. Part of her was angry that Xanatos was too good to answer his own phone. The other part was thankful that she didn't have to hear Xanatos's smooth and cocky tone.

"Is this about the your new security system?"

"Not exactly," she gritted her teeth. "I was going to speak with your boss, but I'm glad I reached you. I have a message I want to give to Goliath."

"Proceed."

"Tell him I'm going to get off a few hours early. I will visit him and the clan when I get off."

"I'll deliver the message. Is that all?"

"Yes," Elisa was ready to hang up. "That will be all." She placed the phone in it's cradle. Her phone manners be damned.

Brooklyn's roar lasted for minute longer than the others. He took his time to stretch his wings and run his talons through his snowy white hair. While he could not glide out over the city, he was able to court Angela.

"Hey Angela," Lexington was the first to approach the lavender female. "I had a lot of fun last night with the movie. I hope you had fun."

Brooklyn could see Lexington's cheeks turn a darker green shade. He wondered if Angela was in to the shy guy act. He also had to wonder if it was an act with the smaller gargoyle.

"It was fun," Angela smiled. "I almost wish we could glide out to the movie theaters like we used to."

"You don't want to spend all night vegging in front of the television do you?" Broadway asked. The aqua gargoyle puffed out his chest. "We can always go to the library."

"I was just about to recommend the library," Lexington said. His eyes glared at Broadway, lasting only a second before Angela could see him. "I have these books I want to recommend. The origins of Science Fiction."

"That sounds wonderful," Angela kept her smile polite.

"Then, can you help me with my reading?" Broadway asked.

"I'll be happy too."

Brooklyn watched as the three of them entered the building. He chose to stay back and ponder what he had seen and his next move. Angela seemed less than thrilled with Lexington's idea of the books. Brooklyn had noticed she was not into science fiction, nor was she into computers. It looked less and less likely that Angela was going to choose Lexington to be her mate.

Broadway did bring a bit more rivalry. Angela did enjoy the cakes and pies the portly gargoyle baked for her, of course, Angela always insisted on sharing her treats. Broadway was kind to her, didn't try to force his interests on her and he did stop calling he Angie first, then again he was the first one to use that nickname. They also enjoyed reading.

"She won't fall for the reading lesson angle," Brooklyn said to his only audience. "Would she?"

Bronx just looked at him before entering into the castle.

Brooklyn shrugged. Unlike the others he took the time to listen to Angela. He knew about her drawing hobby and encouraged it. It wasn't because he wanted to just court her either. He enjoyed her pictures. He thought of the perfect gift for her and he had to speak with Fox about it.

* * *

Goliath and Hudson were not alone when they woke up from their stone sleep. The tall and blond servant of Xanatos was waiting for them. His posture was stick straight as usual. The glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, mouth frozen in his usual bored frown. There was no inkling of the trickster that was beneath the surface.

"Good evening," Owen greeted.

"Does Xanatos wish to see me?" Goliath asked.

"No he does not," Owen replied. Goliath had to wander if Owen actually moved when he talked. "I was asked to give you a message from Elisa."

"I lave ye alone," Hudson said. A knowing smile was across his face. "I get the television for the entire night."

"I will met with you later," Goliath smiled at his old friend.

"Just remember what we had discussed last night," Hudson said. He gave his leader a light touch with his hand before descending down the stairs.

"It was not exactly a private message."

"I don't believe she would even give you a private message," Goliath nodded.

"She will be getting off work a few hours early. She will be able to come by and visit you."

"I will look forward to it," Goliath said before he turned around to view the city. One more night they will spend in the castle. It will give Goliath enough time to plan for the future.

_The End_


End file.
